onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kombu Infinity
Kombu Infinity (昆布インフィニティ, Konbu Infiniti) is a Mysterious Being that dwelled in Z-City. It heard a rumor that a strong being was present in the outskirts of the town that drew strong Superhero opponents to it. However, when the real creature couldn't be found, it decided to pose as the creature. Appearance The being's full appearance was never revealed. It resembles the silhouette of a young person, with visible big round eyes and a mouth with some teeth missing. It has all the necessary limbs and kombu, seaweed tentacles as hair. When Kombu Infinity walked its feet squelched. Personality Kombu Infinity has a sinister and scary personality. It heard the rumor of the strong being, coming there to fight it for enjoyment. It likes to fight them and enjoys their defeat. It also seems that the creature spoke in the plural form, referring to itself as "we". Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Kombu Infinity shows up in Z-City after hearing the rumors of strong creatures living in the city. As it is walking around the two A-Class heroes Golden Ball and Spring Mustache show up. Golden Ball attacks immediately, but Kombu Infinity swats his attack to the side with one of its tentacles. At the same time, Kombu Infinity sneaks one of his tentacles through a storm drain and out behind Golden Ball. Kombu Infinity then grabs Golden Ball by the ankle and drags him down the road and then throws him into the side of a building, rendering him unable to fight. As Golden Ball falls to the ground Kombu Infinity takes the chance to attack Spring Mustache, swatting at him with two of its tentacles. Spring Mustache dodges and jumps away and takes out his weapon. Kombu Infinity sends out several tentacles to attack, but Spring Mustache blocks them all. He then takes a stance and launches an attack at Kombu Infinity who dodges to the side. Spring Mustache then calls for backup and asks Kombu Infinity why it is there in the city. Kombu Infinity mentions that it came from somewhere else and that since it found no strong creatures, itself would become the rumored monster. Some time later Kombu Infinity wins against Spring Mustache and is about to head further into the city when it notices someone walking towards it. Saitama appears, wearing a track suit and carrying a grocery bag, and stops in front of Kombu Infinity and mentions that he forgot to buy Kombu soup stock. Later several heroes show up to the scene and find a massive hole through a building and a piece of kombu on the ground. Saitama is then shown boiling the kombu he ripped from Kombu Infinity's head. Abilities and Powers Kombu Infinity is a formidable being, seeing how it was able to defeat two low-ranked A-Class heroes with minimal effort. Physical Abilities Kombu Tentacles: Kombu Infinity has hair growing out of its head in the form of kombu, which it uses in both offence and defence. According to Spring Mustache, these tentacles are about as strong and resilient as steel. Kombu Infinity has used its tentacles to defend itself, whipping its opponents or grab and throw them. Enhanced Speed: Kombu Infinity appears to be quite fast, as it was able to dodge Spring Mustache's Tomboy. Trivia *Kombu Infinity is the first Mysterious Being that did not get killed during a fight with Saitama. *Kombu Infinity chapter wasn't in the Webcomic. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Villains Category:Tiger Category:Manga Original